


Discovery

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hpcon_envy, F/M, Fic from LJ community HPCon_Envy, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a surprise while spying on Hermione in the Malfoy library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aleysiasnape).



> hpcon_envy for aleysiasnape,
> 
> LM/HG prompt: Draco finds out about them when he finds them in the library kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money here.

This work is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.  


* * *

 

Draco stood in the shadows all the way in the back of the darkest corner of the Malfoy library. Peeking through the shelves, he could see her there working on some obscure research project for the ministry. His father had agreed to allow her access to their private collection. Lucius was trying to get on the good side of the powers that be, and allowing her in here was his brilliant idea. Draco had to admit it was a good plan.

Draco then watched his father enter and approach Granger from behind. He spoke quietly to the witch, then he leaned over her shoulder to look at what she was working on. Soon he was moving in so close he was brushing his body against hers.

Draco held his breath, waiting for the explosion. She would hex him now for sure. He fingered his wand thinking he might have to come to his father's defense, or he might have to protect her from Lucius' wrath. He certainly didn't want to see his father end up in Azkaban now for doing something to Hermione Granger, the golden girl of the wizarding world. Seconds later, his mouth fell open when instead of the shouts and hexes he expected he saw Hermione turn in his father's arms. Her arms wrapped around Lucius intimately pulling him tightly to her, kissing him with a passion that shocked Draco. He'd always thought of Granger as something of a prude but what he was seeing now proved quite the opposite.

She whispered something into his ear that Draco couldn't hear, but Lucius chuckled in response. Lifting her in his arms he sat her on the desk and insinuated himself between her legs. Pressing her onto her back he leaned over her, holding her hands above her head as he proceeded to nibble his way from her ear to her neck to her collarbone and lower.

"Mmmm... Lucius," she breathed, arching up against him. He shoved the books off onto the floor eliciting a squeal of protest from her. "Lucius, no, the books," she gasped.

"Bugger the damn books," he responded, while sliding a hand up her thigh to disappear under her robes. She moaned in appreciation, making such a throaty, sexy sound that Draco felt himself hardening in response. He watched as Lucius lifted Hermione off the desk and carried her to lay her gently on the thick rug in front of the fireplace, where they tore eagerly at each others clothes.

Tearing his eyes away from the entwined lovers, Draco slipped down the row of shelves and quietly exited the library. Damn, but he had to get out of there. He didn't want to be caught spying on his father and Granger having sex, and quite obviously not for the first time ever.

How long had this relationship been going on? What in the name of Merlin was the wizarding world coming to when the world's best known Muggle-born and the world's best known pureblood were currently shagging like bunnies in the Malfoy family library.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco threw back his head and laughed madly. Shagging like effing bunnies! Who would ever believe it?

Fin


End file.
